


Tractor Distraction

by Liadt



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Tractors, christmas pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: It's the night of the Christmas do, but where are Henry and Simon?





	Tractor Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the genprompt bingo square: scapegoat.
> 
> Not real; completely made up. Don't sue!

It was the night of the Christmas do, and, naturally, it was held in an old barn. It was different to the barns featured on the show – it wasn’t full of junk, as it was hired out for weddings and the like. 

Gemma was sitting on a bay of hay at a long table. She frowned. “Do you know where Si and Henry have got to? It’s been ages since I saw them.”

With Christmas dinner, being Christmas dinner there was a gap between each course to allow some of the meal to digest to make room for the next belly busting course.

Next to Gemma, Guy looked up. “I can’t say I’ve noticed how long they’ve been gone. I loose track of time when I’m working on a motorbike.” With a smile, Guy showed her a tiny toy motorbike on the palm of his hand. He’d won it in a cracker. The cracker gifts had been chosen with care: Gemma had got fairy lights to hang in her workshop, Adam a mini gavel and Elisicia a pair of chic napkin rings. No-one knew what Phil won, the prize was as mysterious as the man himself.

“Here they come now,” said Guy and pointed. 

Strolling through the open doors of the barn, Henry and Simon came over to Gemma, where they had been sitting. 

“Where have you been for so long?” asked Gemma.

“We’ve been to look at the other out buildings,” said Simon. 

“In the dark?” said Gemma.

“We used our phones as torches,” said Simon.

“You still wouldn’t have been able to see much,” said Guy, ever practical.

“There was enough light to see a tractor, it was an old International Harvester. I was telling Simon the history of the company,” said Henry.

“I could understand why that would take you ages, but I can’t believe Si wouldn’t have scarped after five seconds of tractor talk,” said Gemma.

“There was a child’s bike propped up against the tractor. It was the same model as one my parents gave me one Christmas and I drifted off in a nostalgic reverie,” said Simon, quickly.

“You certainly both look like you’re glowing with nostalgia,” said Gemma, still sceptical.

“When I reached the 1980’s International series, it suddenly hit me I might have been going on for too long and if we didn’t get back soon we’d miss the lighting of the Christmas pudding.”

“The barn was far out and we had to run,” added Simon.

“Oh, OK then, but it’s the Christmas party: forget work!” said Gemma.

* * * *

The oohs and aahs had turned to concern, the giant Christmas pud just kept burning and refused to go out. There was a discussion in the dark about what to do. While this was going on, Simon sidled up to Henry, flicked his hair away from an ear and whispered in it, “Why mention the tractor?”

“Tractors: they’ve got four wheels, are slow and leave mud on the road, which if you’re not careful you’ll end up in a ditch if your bike wheels hit a clod. I knew Guy would lose interest as soon as I mentioned them and I didn’t think Gemma would be a fan either,” whispered Henry back.

“Not enough to immediately tune out, like Guy.”

Henry grinned. “That’s a shame, I could have said anything then, like when I noticed Simon’s eyes start to glaze over, I shoved him against the cold, hard metal of the tractor and while I was kissing him I unzipped his flies. That woke him up.”

“I’m alarmed by the way you said ‘cold, hard metal' or not knowing you. As you find tractor grills so sexy you can have it digging in your back next time."

“I'll make it up to you, although you didn't complain at the time, quite the opposite,” said Henry, cheerfully. “There’s lots of wood around here, the sort you like.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Let's have a look at some. No one will notice if we slip away again,” said Henry, taking Simon’s hand and skirting around the side of the group. What they didn’t see in the dark was Gemma mouthing, “I knew it!” as they passed.


End file.
